<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses by MusicandDancingThroughLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907401">Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife'>MusicandDancingThroughLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shklance Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, lance is oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Keith are trying so hard, and Lance is a little oblivious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shklance Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance wasn’t sure when it had started, honestly. It seemed a natural thing for them. One day, Keith needed to leave the group’s study session early, turning to give Shiro a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving as usual. But as he passed behind Lance on his way out, he also ducked to kiss Lance’s temple before exiting the room. While their friends were surprised, Lance took it in stride, brushing off their questions with his usual jokes and deflections. When he glanced at Shiro to see his reaction, all he noticed was a slight tightening around his eyes, but when Shiro noticed Lance looking at him, he shot him a smug smirk instead. A smirk that promised trouble to come.</p><p>After that, the kisses came much more frequently.</p><p>Shiro came to pick Lance up from his class one night, wrapping him up in a hug from behind and planting a kiss on the back of his head before quickly moving to grab the door to let Lance in. Keith and Shiro would both make sure to kiss Lance’s cheeks right before a soccer game “for good luck”, and when their group had breakfast at their favorite coffeeshop on Saturday mornings, they would greet him with gentle kisses on the forehead. Eventually, their friends stopped questioning this new development and it became a normal part of their friendship. </p><p>Because that’s all it was, right?</p><p>Friendship.</p><p>As much as Lance hoped it was otherwise, that was the fact of the matter. They were friends. These little, baby kisses were nothing compared to some of the kisses he’d witnessed between Keith and Shiro, and that was fine. They were together, and not with Lance. That’s the definition of a relationship. And Lance just needed to accept that. Except…</p><p>They were making that so. </p><p>Damn.</p><p>Hard!</p><p>Those damn kisses were messing with his head. </p><p>Lance was sitting in the library, at that same table where he’d cried in front of Shiro and Keith months ago. However, rather than studying, he found himself instead writing snippets of poems and quotes in the margins of his notes, lost in his own thoughts. He was so immersed in the activity that he didn’t even notice Keith until his books slammed down on the table next to them, causing Lance to jump back with a yelp. Keith chuckled, even as the librarian whisper yelled at them to be quiet in the library, and Shiro quietly but firmly scolded him. Lance managed a half-smile up at the couple, nerves trembling through him, before he tried to return to his homework, determined to actually finish studying this time and retreat to the safety of his apartment with Hunk. Key word being ‘tried’.</p><p>Before he could, Keith snagged the back of his jacket, forcing Lance to fall backward, staring up at Keith, just so Keith could press gentle lips to his own. A short, sweet kiss that didn’t last long enough to feel at all invasive, though it probably should’ve, and then he released him. Stunned, Lance slowly eased forward again. Shiro grasped his chin, gentle fingers softly guiding his face to his own, lips meeting in another sweet kiss. Lance felt his brain short-circuit, unsure if this was going to be another part of their friendship (friendship, Lance, get it together!) or if they were playing with him for some sadistic reason he was still unsure of. But, no. They wouldn’t do that, right? I mean. This was Keith and Shiro. They were, like, incapable of being that kind of scum. No, had to be Lance’s imagination, for sure. Just friend stuff, obviously. Lance flushed.</p><p>Shiro and Keith watched in growing confusion as Lance turned bright red, gathered his books and papers up, and then scrambled out of the library with a badly stuttered and mumbled “Thanks”. Keith glanced sideways at Shiro. “Think he’s getting the idea yet?”</p><p>Shiro looked shell-shocked. “He can’t actually be that oblivious, right?”</p><p>Keith shrugged.</p><p>“Looks like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>